Sunburn
by Yukii
Summary: Siempre que se va a la playa hay que ponerse crema XD Autora: oOKeairaOo. [YAOI: Kurama&Hiei] One Shot.


¡Hola gente! Bueno, me pidieron si podía traducir un fic veraniego y claro, el primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue este n.n En un principio pensaba traducirlo cuando acabase 'No me preguntes', pero dado que el fic es de Keaira y que por razones que no explicaré aquí, nos deja, lo publico ahora.

El título lo he dejado en inglés, porque no me gusta cómo quedaría al traducirlo. 'Sunburn' significa 'quemaduras del sol'.

El fic no es muy largo y es un one-shot. Ella lo tiene puesto con el rating R, pero como podréis comprobar no es para tanto n.n

ESTE FANFIC NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SOLO LO HE TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON MÍAS, YO TAN SOLO TRADUZCO.

Así pues, os dejo leer.

Espero que os guste!

****

**

* * *

**

****

**SUNBURN **

Autora: oOKeairaOo

(CONFUSED1413aol.com)

* * *

Kurama sonrió, apoyándose en los codos para contemplar la escena de delante de él. Era un día realmente hermoso en la playa, y aunque el zorro había estado un poco reacio a acompañarles en este viaje, ahora se alegraba de que se hubiera ablandado. El sol brillaba intensamente, con sólo unas mínimas nubes, unas condiciones perfectas para conseguir un buen bronceado, que era lo que Kurama estaba tratando de hacer en ese momento, estirado en una toalla, vestido con sólo su bañador.

Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban en el agua, saltando sobre las suaves olas, tratando de engatusar a Keiko y Yukina para que se metieran en el agua también. Las chicas estaban paradas en la orilla, negándose rotundamente a ir más lejos, imaginándose que las verdaderas intenciones de Yusuke y Kuwabara consistían en mojar y una animada guerra de agua.

La mirada de Kurama se desvió lentamente hacia el malhumorado demonio de fuego, Hiei, quien estaba actualmente enfurruñado, sentado a la sombra del coche de Kurama, en el que todo el mundo se había amontonado antes para el viaje.

El simple recuerdo de esa experiencia hizo que los labios de Kurama se contrajeran en una sonrisa involuntaria. Su coche entero casi se había incendiado cuando Kurama había explicado que nunca cabrían todos en su pequeño vehículo, y Yusuke había sugerido como un tonto, que ya que Kuwabara era el más grande y Yukina la más pequeña, ella podía sentarse en su regazo.

Por supuesto, esa no era causa del humor de perros de Hiei. Él, al igual que Kurama, no había querido venir a ese viaje, pero había sido persuadido por una mirada suplicante de Yukina y sus susurradas palabras, "No será lo mismo sin ti, Hiei. ¿Por favor, ven?"

Kurama se puso de pie, quitándose tranquilamente un poco de arena de sus piernas antes de lentamente caminar hacia Hiei, la cálida y agradable arena bajos sus pies descalzos. Se sentó al lado del pequeño youkai, observándole atentamente e intentando no sonreír ante la expresión de total amargura en el rostro de su amigo.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres participar?" Preguntó Kurama, señalando al agua, donde Yusuke y Kuwabara habían conseguido meter a las chicas en el agua, y ahora las estaban salpicando con entusiasmo.

Hiei dirigió a Kurama una mirada que no necesitaba palabras antes de volver a ponerse melancólico.

Kurama, sin embargo, se negó a dejarlo correr. "De verdad, Hiei, podrías. Recuerda, te dije que te compré un bañador, y lo he traído por si acaso. Está en mi coche. Hasta tiene pequeñas llamas en él."

Hiei puso los ojos en blanco antes de lanzar una mirada de odio a Kurama. "Ni muerto me pondría esa cosa." Respondió, mirando directamente el bañador verde hoja de Kurama, el cual, mientras no habría sentado bien a la mayoría de la gente, estaba realmente favoreciendo bastante al zorro, y hacía juego con sus ojos.

"Se... ven ridículos."

"¿De verdad? Porque yo creí que me hacían ver algo atractivo."

Ese comentario hizo que se ganara otra mirada de odio, y Kurama sonrió triunfante ante un poco de rubor avanzando por las mejillas de Hiei. Y acababa de pasar eso que en ese preciso momento, dos chicas humanas pasaron paseando, ambas vestidas con pequeños bikins, con sus miradas clavadas en Kurama. Ellas se rieron tontamente un poco y Kurama las saludó con la mano, haciendo que ambas se ruborizaran y se fueran corriendo, susurrándose la una a la otra con excitación. Kurama levantó una ceja a Hiei, su punto hecho, y el pequeño youkai redirigió su mirada de odio a la retirada de las chicas.

"Oh, venga." Dijo Kurama cuando Hiei se levantó para irse, perturbado más por la sonrisa de antes de Kurama. "Sólo estaba bromeando."

Hiei frunció el ceño con poco entusiasmo cuando Kurama le estiró para abajo por el brazo, pero no se resistió. A regañadientes se volvió a sentar al lado de su amigo.

Se sentaron juntos en un amigable silencio durante un rato, simplemente observando a Yukina y a los humanos divirtiéndose corriendo por las suaves olas. Después de un rato, sin embargo, Hiei miró por casualidad al youko, y encontró algo extraño.

"Kurama, ¿qué le pasa a tu piel?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Kurama, completamente confundido, antes de mirar su piel, dándose cuenta del leve matiz carmesí que había tomado.

"¡Ah! ¡Una quemadura solar! ¡Me olvidé de ponerme crema protectora!"

Kurama había estado tratando de conseguir un bronceado, pero no había tenido en cuenta el hecho de que su piel, más bien debido a su naturaleza de youko, era sin duda pálida, y se quemaría fácilmente. Se puso de pie de un salto, abriendo de golpe la puerta de su coche y rebuscando por el asiento trasero, buscando entre las dispersas toallas y los juguetes de playa su crema protectora.

Hiei se quedó sentado, juntando las cejas mientras se preguntaba, más para sí mismo, "¿Qué demonios es una quemadura solar?"

Después de encontrar la pequeña botella que había estado buscando, Kurama se volvió a sentar al lado de Hiei, abriendo la botella y apresuradamente restregando la loción en sus piernas. "Oh, esto va a doler mañana." Gimió, moviéndose levemente para llegar a la parte de atrás de sus piernas también.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Kurama paró lo que estaba haciendo mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el medio Koorime con confusión, antes de recordar. Por supuesto. Los youkais no se quemaban. Todo estaba relacionado con su youki previniéndoles de coger la mayoría de enfermedades también. Él nunca se había quemado por el sol en todos sus centenares de años como Youko Kurama, y sólo le había pasado ahora porque daba la casualidad que residía en un cuerpo humano, youko o no.

Kurama rió ligeramente distraídamente antes de decir, "Los humanos tienen quemaduras solares cuando se quedan en el sol demasiado tiempo, Hiei. Es básicamente exactamente como suena. El sol quema la piel."

Hiei inclinó la cabeza, mirando la piel de Kurama con curiosidad, antes de estirar una mano y delicadamente tocar con un dedo la tensa piel del estómago de Kurama.

Kurama se estremeció sólo muy poquito y Hiei retiró la mano rápidamente. "¿Duele?" Preguntó.

Suspirando, Kurama continuó aplicándose la crema protectora. "Un poco. Pero no mucho, de verdad, sólo me sorprendiste."

Kurama terminó con su estómago y empezó a aplicar la loción en su pecho, Hiei observando atentamente cada movimiento suyo.

"¿Por qué te estás poniendo esa cosa?"

Kurama levantó la mirada de su trabajo por un instante, y dijo, "Evitará que me queme todavía más. Debería haber hecho esto antes..."

Al final, el zorro se encontró retorciéndose y dándose la vuelta, haciendo lo que podía para llegar a la parte de atrás de sus hombros y de su espalda. Después de dándose cuenta de que era inútil, miró indeciso a Hiei, rápidamente descartó la idea, y se levantó, diciendo, "Voy a ir a buscar a uno de ellos para que me ayude. Ahora volveré, Hiei."

Hiei también se levantó y agarró el brazo de Kurama. "Hn. Yo puedo hacerlo." Dijo, como si aceptase una particularmente peligrosa y arriesgada misión.

Tal vez lo estaba haciendo.

Kurama se lo quedó mirando un momento antes de asentir y volverse a sentar. Hiei se arrodilló detrás de él y cogió la botella de las manos del zorro, con cuidado exprimiendo un poco de loción en sus palmas, como había visto que hacía Kurama.

Cuando tuvo suficiente en sus manos, suavemente empezó a restregar la loción en un movimiento circular por la suave y perfecta piel de los hombros de Kurama.

Hiei se preguntó inútilmente por qué parecía que no podía conseguir que sus manos dejasen de temblar.

Delante de él, Kurama parecía estar en un trance, sus ojos cerrados, su cara completamente relajada y su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás un poco.

Cuando Hiei movió sus manos hacia abajo, fuera de los hombros de Kurama y hacia la espalda, utilizó una mano para, con delicadeza, apartar el sedoso pelo rojo de Kurama de en medio, observando con fascinación como éste se deslizaba por esos desnudos hombros, resbalando fácilmente entre sus dedos.

Hiei se sorprendió ligeramente cuando, al acabar, se encontró sintiéndose un poco... decepcionado. Llevó hacia arriba las manos de nuevo, intentando que pareciese como si él todavía estuviera restregando la loción, y se quedó asombrado al sentir a Kurama inclinándose ligeramente a su contacto.

Y luego fue como si sus manos se estuvieran moviendo solas. Dejó de pensar, y simplemente sintió sus palmas subiendo, por los hombros de Kurama y después sigilosamente hacia abajo, al pecho del zorro. Kurama estaba prácticamente apoyado en él ahora, y sintió la brusca tomada de aire del pelirrojo. Sus manos se deslizaron por el pecho del kitsune, explorando este nuevo territorio con una sed que jamás había sabido que poseyera.

Hiei fue sacado de su aturdimiento, cuando reconoció la incómoda sensación de estar siendo observado. Su mirada se deslizó hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que Kurama abría los ojos, y ambos demonios se encontraron a ellos mismos mirando avergonzadamente a sus compañeros, quienes habían parado en medio de su juego de agua y estaban todos mirando a los dos, los ojos bien abiertos. Yukina incluso estaba ruborizándose ligeramente, y Kuwabara parecía como si no estuviera muy seguro de si desmayarse o vomitar. Yusuke tenía puesta una sonrisilla, encantado de haber pillado a los dos demonios en algo que él había estado sospechando desde hacía algún tiempo, ahora, y Keiko simplemente estaba sonriendo, una mano tapando parcialmente su boca.

Cuando Yusuke y los otros vieron que fueron pillados mirando al youko y al youkai, apresuradamente reanudaron su juego, por miedo de una muerte rápida por el fuego, aunque todavía se veían un poco desconcertados.

Hiei de mala gana empezó a quitar las manos, el momento completamente estropeado, pero se sobresaltó cuando el firme apretón de Kurama se cerró alrededor de sus muñecas, sujetándole firmemente en el lugar, una silenciosa aceptación. Hiei se acomodó después de un momento, no moviéndose, sino relajándose en la posición, y Kurama aflojó su asimiento.

"Deberíamos ir con ellos, sabes." Dijo Kurama suavemente, todavía observando a los demás. "A lo mejor hasta te diviertes."

Hiei negó con la cabeza. "Ve tú."

El pequeño youkai sabía su lugar. Él no pertenecía a la luz del sol con esos humanos, o incluso con Yukina. Él pertenecía justo donde estaba, junto a las sombras.

Kurama negó con la cabeza, y el cosquilleo del pelo rojo del zorro rozando suavemente sus brazos recordó a Hiei que a lo mejor él no estaba tan solo como había pensado.

"No." Dijo Kurama, suavemente. "Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo."

Esa simple declaración contenía más significado que nada que nadie le hubiese dicho nunca antes a Hiei. Claramente expresaba exactamente lo que Kurama sentía por Hiei, y exactamente lo que él estaba dispuesto a abandonar por el pequeño demonio de fuego.

Hiei podría pertenecer a las sombras, pero si lo hacía, entonces Kurama pertenecía allí con él. 

* * *

Como siempre, genial. Es una de las mejores autoras de ff.net, así que si alguien quiere leerse algo de ella, más vale que se dé prisa porque pronto borrará los fics. Si os interesa alguno, mejor que os lo guardéis.

Hala, ya sabéis. Si vais a la playa, a ponerse crema que sino os pasará como a Kurama n.n

Ah, este fic se lo dedico a todas las que os estéis leyendo 'No me preguntes', así con este habréis podido variar un poquito n.n Muchas gracias por seguirlo!!

Cualquier cosa: HKKKY2003yahoo.es

_Keaira, cheer up!!! ;) _


End file.
